Present day fuel burner control technology has moved toward the use of solid state controls and switching devices. Unfortunately, many of the solid state switches and components that are used in the flame detector section of fuel burner systems can fail in an unsafe manner. This unsafe manner normally is in a shorted or conducting mode when the switch element should be nonconductive. There are a number of methods of detecting this type of failure, but these methods normally are rather complex and costly.